Obsessions with Werewolves
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks didn't have an easy life. Too bad a fixation of hers didn't exactly make it easier. LupinTonks.
1. Prologue

Title: Obsessions with Werewolves  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Warnings: Some language and later on some sexual situations  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and It's Characters are all a trademark for J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is a non-profit work of fiction based upon the characters created by the lovely J.K..

Story Summary: Nymphadora Tonks never had it easy... Her name alone gauranteed that. Not to mention she had a keen fixation with werewolves... And meeting Remus Lupin was simply the icing on her cake.

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

**  
A/N  
-.- I admit it. I'm an elipsis freak. Bare with me. I'm working on it. the Twelve Step Program seems to be going well.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Her mother had known from the start she was a bit of a trouble maker... And that she would one day get herself in trouble with her fixation with werewolves and animagi. While attending Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Nymphadora Tonks made a habit to be caught hanging around with anyone of that certain nature... 

Skipping classes with animal communicators... Making certain animals at Hogwarts attack the teachers so that all the members of the class got to get out and have fun whilst the professors had to round up chickens and various pets of the students.

Causing havoc in the halls with a student that was an unregistered animagi and could turn themselves into a rabbit... But not just any rabbit... It was a vicious rabbit with little beady eyes and SHARP POINTY FANGS... Said rabbit also had a habit of biting the ankles of anyone that dared cross Nymphadora in a negative manner.

And of course, there was her friendship with the half-giant Hagrid... A very dangerous combo considering Hagrid's love of dangerous animals and Nymphadora's love of getting herself in trouble with them. But, all of these beings were nothing compared to Nymphadora's true obsession... The Obsession that even made her own mum worry very often. And that obsession was non-other than...

_Werewolves_...

Various pictures of werewolves had graced her wall in her old dormitory, jewellry collection, anything she could get her hands on... She even had a little minature werewolf figure that would tiptoe around her nightstand and howl anytime it saw the moon. There was even rumors that she at one time had a werewolf lover, but that was just a rumor since she didn't really know any werewolves personally. She knew everything there was to know about werewolves...

What to feed them, how to clean them, recognize them, befriend them, and even how to breed them... Which really, honestly wasn't that hard considering they were humans... The section on werewolves in her OWLs had actually been one of the only aparts she had gotten every question right.

And, all her friends knew it was her dream to meet an older handsome werewolf and live in a little cottage in the woods and raise 18 werewolf children (a number which made her mother faint when she was first told). It didn't matter to her that one night out of every month her family would turn into wolves, she had the other days of the month to play with them as "normal" people.

Her family had hoped once she got out of Hogwarts she would grow out of her fixation with werewolves. Even her training for becoming an Auror hadn't swayed what her family called a "childhood whim". She still wanted a werewolf husband... she still wanted children by him. And she just knew that one day she would meet the right guy... the right werewolf that would put her family's mind at ease about the kind of "danger" she would be in by pursuing such a relationship.

"What about the children?" her mother had exclaimed. "What about the children when they have a werewolf father! What if they get bitten?"

"Well, they'd be werewolves as well so... he'd be able to keep a watch on them on the night of the full moon..." Tonks had promptly replied. "And a werewolf would only attack another werewolf if they pose a threat to them."

"WHAT!"

She had sighed heavily. "Mum... the disease that causes the mutation of the cells to create a werewolf infects the genes as well... The odds of me having a 'normal' child with a werewolf father are very slim. The mutation is actually very dominate and even in it's dormant form can end up causing any children to have some sort of reaction to the full moon... Werewolves hunt humans not other werewolves so our children would be perfectly safe."

That had been about the tenth time her mother had fainted due to a werewolf related subject... that week.

Then the magical day came in which Tonks completed her training and became employeed with the Ministry. Her family was proud, hoping that maybe Tonks had finally decided to grow up and think the way adults did. But never once did they ever know about her getting in trouble at least once a week for swiping the official list of the world's registered werewolves... Because she was trying to memorize the names of all the ones in the Isles in case she met one of them... At least then it would be coming at no big surprise when they decided to tell her.

But, a day came along she didn't expect. She was suddenly being put on a somewhat high alert by a co-worker warning her that you-know-who was back. Even though she knew it would cost her the job she enjoyed doing, she supported Dumbledore behind the back of the Ministry and her family, in secret. And oddly enough, it was the same co-worker that brought her support to the attention of Dumbledore, who sent someone her way to find out exactly how much she wanted to do for Dumbledore's side.

"Nymphadora Tonks?"

She quickly hid the stolen werewolf registry under a folder. "I don't have it!" She looked up and was taken aback to see that it hadn't been a member of the Ministry that had addressed her by her name. Instead, it was a very unfamiliar man. "May I help you sir?" she asked, becoming somewhat entranced by the scars that brought her to his eyes.

"I need to speak with you... privately," he said in a low tone, looking over his shoulder. "Somewhere no one can hear us..."

She slowly stood up, rather eager to see what the handsome stranger wanted to talk to her about that had to be kept so secret. Just as she was about to come around her small desk to led him out, a voice bellowed out.

"TOOOONKS!"

She cringed as her superior officer came into her little psuedo-office. "Yes sir?"

His eyes fell immeditately to where the werewolf registery was peeking out from under the folder. "How... many times... Tonks? How many times do we have to take the werewolf registry from you before you get it through your thick skull that you are not allowed to have it!" She squished her face slightly to avoid getting the spit of her superior in her eyes, he leaned over and snatched the registery. "You have to have special authorization in order to have this registery! Authorization which you will _not_ have... If I find this list _around_ you one more time... I'm telling your mother. And don't pull that stuff saying you're wanting to hunt them down again... I've spoke with your mother and I know exactly what you plan to do with this list and you can forget it Tonks. _FORGET IT_. If you're not careful you'll be without a job, the higherups don't fancy werewolf lovers in their midsts..."

Without another word, the man stomped off. Tonks sighed heavily and shook her head. "Now how about that? How do they expect me to find my soulmate if they keep stealing the werewolf registery back from me before I can get through the C's...?"

The man chuckled slightly. He gave a small throat clearing cough and his face was serious again. "Privacy?"

"It's my lunch... if you'd like to come with me to my flat we can talk there..." she suggested. "We can Floo there since you don't know where to go by apparating."

888

They dusted the soot off their robes as they got back on their feet in her flat. She looked around the "lived in" flat with a smile. "Welcome to mi casa..." she grinned. "It's not much but it's home..." She flounced off toward her little kitchen and sert about to preparing lunch. "What can I get for you? Sorry to say though, All I mostly have is vegetarian stuff... I'm trying to quit the meat..."

The man followed her and took a seat at her little table in the kitchen area. "Anything is fine... I haven't eatten meat at my own free will since I was about 20..." He cleared his throat and looked around. "Before I get started I just have to say you have a very impressive werewolf collection..."

She shrugged. "Most of them are just plain old wolves... My friends aren't as good at recognizing werewolves as I am. But thanks anyway... Most people go a bit batty when they see my place... and assume I'm a werewolf... But don't worry I'm not one... They're just my favourite... thing. Veggie burger alright?"

He nodded slightly. "Anyways, Miss Tonks..."

"_Just_ Tonks..." she supplied. "I just go by Tonks..."

"Alright. _Tonks_," he stated. "My name is Remus Lupin, I have been sent on the behalf of Albus Dumbledore... He's curious to see if you would like to help his cause to let the people know Voldemort is back. Someone you work with, which will remain nameless for now, informed The Order that you may have interest in helping our cause."

She tosses two frozen veggie patties onto the cooker and looked at Remus curiously. "Helping? How? Tracking down Voldemort and stuff?"

Remus shook his head. "No... More like... being a bit of an insider for us... we need people inside of the ministry. People that can find out things for us. Perhaps even going on missions for us... Rescue missions all sort of missions..." He stopped and looked at her. "You wouldn't be paid... and if Fudge were to find out you could be without a job until he's willing to wake up and face the truth... I'm not promising it would be an easy task... but you would be working along with myself and several others to try and stop Voldemort from rising to full and complete power. That sound like something you would do?"

"Count me in," she grinned. "When do I start?"

"Next week is our first official meeting, I'll come here and get you."

Tonks took the veggie burgers off the cooker and put them between slices of wheat bread. "It's not much... I'm a single girl so I don't really have very many home skills yet..."

The man simply gave a appreciative smile and nod as he took the lunch she was offering him. They sat at the table in silence, she was surprised that now that the business was done, Remus wasn't a very talkative type... He'd seemed to have no problems talking while he'd been going on about what Dumbledore had sent him to talk about... But now, he was just sitting quietly, eatting, and looking her home decor.

"You know," he finally said, after he'd finished eatting. "A framed copy of all the British werewolves would suit your collection perfectly... The registery I have may not exactly be current but... It's better than nothing right?"

"Trust me... If I knew where to get a vintage werewolf registry I'd have one... But I can't even get a new copy from work..." Tonks replied with a slight chuckle. "Not authorized you see... and it's not like a werewolf registry is something you can find on that... Muggle internet thing..."

Remus reached into his robe, that for the first time, Tonks realized looked old and numerously repaired. He pulled out a carefully rolled up parchment and handed it over to her. "I was given this in 1975... It's all the registered werewolves alive at that time. Consider it a gift... I've got a newer list on display at my home so I don't suppose I should need it... and well... you seem to fancy werewolves so it's only fitting."

Tonks' eyes widen and she gave a small gasp. "1975 list? There were close to 25 registered ones in London alone that year... The most infamous list there is..." She unrolled it and her eyes widened even more. "Updated Werewolf registery for the year 1975. Number currently on the list: 245..." She was almost breathless. "Do all the new members of The Order get prizes or am I just very lucky?"

"You're the lucky 20th member," he gave a faint smile and looked down shyly. "Thank you for a lovely luncheon Tonks. I will send you an owl later on to tell you when I will be here to get you..." He extended his hand, she took his hand and he gave it a firm shake before going back to her fireplace. "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts."

She looked back down at the parchment in her hand and grinned. She now had a very important part to her collection. As well as a new friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Obsessions With Werewolves  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and It's Characters are all a trademark for J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is a non-profit work of fiction based upon the characters created by the lovely J.K..

Story Summary: Nymphadora Tonks never had it easy... Her name alone gauranteed that. Not to mention she had a keen fixation with werewolves... And meeting Remus Lupin was simply the icing on her cake.

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

* * *

Chapter One - The Order  
Summary: Tonks starts as a member of The Order.

* * *

Tonks took a few steps back to admire the framed list Remus had given her a week earlier. It looked so perfect surrounded by the several pictures of wolves on her wall. She had been so amazed by the gift that she didn't want to even think about reading the names on it until after she had it safely displayed. A few of the "A"s she recognized from the list she had stolen at work several times, but there were also a few that were no longer on the list... Probably because old age had finally caught up to them or a werewolf hunter had caught them. Some of the ages listed beside the names were not even ten, some were well aged elders...

This list had several "B"s, whereas the one at work only had two. Only one of the names on the list at work was listed on the 1975 registery. She was in awe and amazed as she scanned through the list. "Lupin...?" she narrowed her eyes and looked closely at the small print on the parchment. "Remus J. Lupin... 14... heh Wonder if he's any relation to the Remus Lupin I know..."

She thought a moment and did the math in her head. No, it couldn't have been the Remus she knew... He looked much to old to have only been in his teens in 1975... He'd had to at least been almost twenty or so... At least he _looked_ old enough to have been in his twenties with the streaks of gray in his hair and the age that poured from his demeanor.

She backed up a little more to admire her handiwork from afar. A loud _crack_ made her turn around just in time to narrowly miss backing up over the back of her sofa. However, Remus apparating into her flat led to her feet wanting to move one way whilst her body wanted to move another, making her trip over a magazine rack. Remus caught her half way down to the floor.

Tonks gave a faint smile as she looked up at him. "Thanks... I'm a bit of a clutz so... I fall rather often..." Remus slowly leaned up straight, taking her with him. He was looking down at her for a moment, a slight smile on his face, before he delicately slid his hands from around her and shoved them into his pockets. "Thanks... I've been rearranging my pictures all day to fit The Registry in... So, I just need to go change right quickly and fix my hair... and I'll be ready to go..."

Remus gave a slight nod and she slipped off to get behind the little screen she'd bought to change clothes behind. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans with stategically placed rips in them and a bright yellow top. Looking in the mirror she studying her hairdo and squished her face up as she rearranged the structure of her face and the concentrated on giving herself a pale complextion with light freckles scattered over her nose and cheekbones.

She checked the results and smiled with satisfaction... She shook her head and it went into a spikey dark purple military cut of sorts. "Perfect," she grinned and walked back out from behind her divider. "I'm ready..."

Remus looked at her blankly for a moment then closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at her again. "Metamorphmagi?" he asked.

"Yeah, How'd you guess?" she joked, tripping slightly over some clothes she'd left in her floor. When she recovered she could tell Remus was fighting to hide an amused expression. "Where do we apparate to?"

"I can't exactly tell you just yet... We're walking... It's not that far from here. And it's a lovely day... It'd be a shame to waste it anyways."

Remus offered his arm and Tonks bowed deeply before hooking her hand in the bend of his elbow. She noticed how the smile he now had plastered on his face did alot to make him look younger. He was right, however, at how it was a lovely day. And in spite of the strange looks the two of them got Remus kept an amused smile on his face.

"I was looking at the Werewolf registry... Someone on it had your name," Tonks commented after a block of walking in silence. "A member of your family? I kinda figure it's not you because the age it listed... You had to be in your twenties in '75 right?"

He didn't answer right away which held Tonks intrigued. But his face had taken on a somewhat sullen, dark expression as they came to a stop. "We're here. Close your eyes..."

"You mean I can't peek?" she teased, but her smile faded away quickly when she realized Remus was not amused. She closed her eyes and almost instantly felt Remus tie a cloth over her eyes. Inhaling deeply she fought to keep from grinning, it smelt like Remus... A strong but gentle masculine scent that tickled her nose.

She felt his hand close on her arm gently and he started leading her. The warmth of his hand, Tonks discovered, was something she rather enjoyed. It sent several small little jolts of warmth up her arm. "You know, Remus, most girls would find a guy doing something like this kinda kinky..."

She heard him scoff slightly. "Rest assured, Tonks, I'm not out to seduce you."

"Why not?" she joked, tripping over her own feet slightly. Remus gave a low hiss-like 'shh'. "Why?"

"The pictures of this house are not exactly the most welcoming people of all time..." Remus supplied.

She heard a door slowly creak open and she was being led inside. Almost instantly she felt as if she had walked, half naked, into a snow storm... and once the door closed, it was worse. She shivered then felt Remus place his other hand on her arm. Even the scent of Remus on her blindfold did nothing to hide the smell of musky, thick dusty smell of a moldy and neglected house.

Remus' hands slowly slid up her arms and the back of her neck to get to the knot on the back of her head. "I apologize... it's dark in here and... my vision in the dark isn't exactly the greatest..."

"Don't lie to the girl Remus," an amused male voice chuckled. "You and I both know your night vision is better than a cat's... besides, I saw what you were doing besides trying to feel her up one good time..."

"_Shut up Sirius_."

Tonks opened her eyes as the blindfold was removed from her eyes. There was another man in the room, holding a lamp. Her eyes widened and she looked at a face she'd only seen on posters until that specific moment. She reached at her side in hopes of getting her wand, but, Remus had already pulled it from her side pocket and was slowly shaking his head.

"You're an Auror... do you job..." Remus tsked, twirling the wand between his fingers. "And don't let the reward do the talking..."

Tonks studied Sirius Black for a long moment, he gave her a warm smile as she eased out of her defensive stance. "What's he doin' here?" she asked, looking at Remus.

"He's helping us... He's Harry's godfather and my most trusted friend," Remus supplied in a light tone. "Everything will be explained in good time..." He looked at Sirius. "Is everyone else here?" Sirius nodded slightly. "Come along then Tonks... Time for you to meet the rest of the Order..."

Remus walked ahead, leaving her with Sirius. The man grinned. "Don't mind him... he's just shy you know... come along..."

She walked along with Sirius to a room where several other people, including one of her co-workers and Albus Dumbledore were seated at a table. They were all looking at her with interest. She felt like she was under severe speculation by each set of eyes. Remus and Sirius took the final two available chairs and watched her as well. Was she expected to say anything? Or were they all supposed to sit there and access her in silence the whole time she was there?

Tonks looked at each Order member in turn, looking at Remus last. His eyes were almost closed but where still on her nonetheless. Finally, Dumbledore stood and took a deep breath. "Do you have a desire to protect the wizarding world from Voldemort?" he asked gently. She nodded. "Are you willing to risk your life to do so?" Again, she nodded. "What is your stance on werewolves?"

She thought a moment. "They're just people that turn into wolves once a month," she said with a shrug. "And..." she smiled brightly. "I love werewolves." She put her hands in her pockets and grinned sweetly. She heard her co-worker, Knightley snicker.

"Told you Dumbledore... You should see her flat... It's a werewolf shrine..." Knightley supplied.

"So, Nymphadora Tonks..." Dumbledore continued, as if he hadn't heard Knightley. "Am I correct to assume you would not mind having to work along side a werewolf most of the time?"

"Of course not," Tonks had almost worried she sounded too excited by the idea that she would actually be able to meet a real life werewolf while working with the Order. Was the werewolf there now? Would they come out and tell her that they were the one? Or perhaps she would get to meet them later...

"Well then..." Dumbledore said, waving his hand. "Join us. And, welcome to the Order of the Pheonix."

A seat appeared next to Remus and Tonks blushed slightly before taking the seat.

888

Did he notice her book was upside down, as she sat there, pretending to read? He was leaning against a table, seemingly lost in the pages of an old magazine called _Dark Magic Weekly: A wizards guide to producing and fighting dark magic_ and casually nibbling on an apple. Even though he'd looked rather content, she couldn't resist the urge to spy on him when she had found him alone in the room. She felt like a teenager spying on a cute professor, pretending to read a book as long as he stood there lost in his own reading material.

_You could have punished me all you wanted if you were my professor_... Tonks thought with amusement.

Remus slowly looked over at her with a slightly bewildered look. "Pardon?"

"I didn't say anything..." Tonks said quickly. _Did she_?

"Yes you did..." Remus said, closing his magazine and tossing the core of his apple into a trash bucket. "I'm just trying to figure out if you said what I think you said..."

"Um... I was just wondering if you were ever a professor...?" Tonks offered.

"Several times," he smiled. "Most recent job was Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts..." He tilted his head slightly. "Your book is upside down... did you know that?"

Tonks slapped the book shut and set it aside. "Yeah I was reading something in it that had to be upside down..." She folded her hands in her lap. "Did you enjoy... teaching and all?"

Remus walked over slowly and took a seat close by. "Yes, I did... It was fun... I enjoyed it. I hope to go back someday..." He chuckled slightly. "And no... I am not the type to develop 'student, teacher' flings... Though I did have an offer or two, I had to say no..."

Tonks gave a mock pout. "Must have broken their poor little hearts..." she cocked her head to the side slightly, studying his face carefully. "Where did you get those scars from?" Remus sat back in his chair, looking somewhat surprised by her question. "I mean... just out of curiousity..."

"Why would you be curious about something like that?" he asked quickly.

"Because they draw attention right to your eyes... The odds of that kind of scar is rare... I probably never would have even noticed how nice your eyes were if the scars hadn't been there..." Tonks replied, and smiled when she noticed Remus relaxed again. "No need to get all paranoid and such... I'm just curious because I usually notice hands first... but the first time I saw you the first thing I was drawn to was your eyes..."

He opened his mouth to say something but Sirius stepped in, Remus instantly clamped his mouth shut and sank down in his chair and reopened his magazine, burying his nose in it once more. She watched as Sirius seemed to aimlessly wonder around the study, looking in drawers that were on the desk at random and slightly pulling a book from the shelves before pushing it back into place.

"Is there something you need Sirius?" Remus asked, Tonks almost laughed at the annoyed tone in his voice.

"As as matter of fact," Sirius huffed. "There _is_ something I'm looking for..." The man gave a slight grin. "Because I would never dream of walking into a room where two people are having a private conversation, just with the sole purpose of annoying them because they can't talk while I'm in the room..." He walked over to stand behind them, he leaned over between the two of them. "Though now I am kind of curious about what you were talking about... I _am_ in fact trying to find something I hid in here years ago..."

Sirius strolled away from them and started plundering in various trunks in the room. "Ah-ha!" He tucked a couple of mirrors in his coat and scurried from the room.

Tonks looked over at Remus, he was still sunken down in his seat huddled close to his magazine. He suddenly sat upright and closed the magazine again. "I'm going to make sure he's not up to something mischieveous..." he muttered and hurried from the room.

Tonks snorted slightly and went off to see if there was anything she could do to help around the house.

888

Tonks snuggled up closer to the warmth of the person that was holding her. She was vaguely aware that she was being carried up a flight of stairs. All that she was really aware of was the fact it was someone warm and had a rather comforting smell about themselves. The person stopped and she felt their chin brush the tip of her nose. Obviously content that they had not woken her, they continued up the stairs.

"Where can she go?" she heard them say in a low tone as it felt as if they had finally reached the desired floor. She knew the voice and hearing it practically right next to her ear made her smile slightly.

"Put her in your room I'm sure she wouldn't mind," said the amused voice of Sirius followed by a snicker. "Don't give me that look... you know she wouldn't... Just put her in that room there..."

She kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her breathing steady as Remus carried her into a dark room. She opened her eyes and jumped slightly as she heard the door slam shut behind her followed by the yelling of the pictures in the hallways. Remus sighed with annoyance and looked down at her. "I suppose there's not reason for me to continue carrying you since you're awake now..."

"May feet and legs are asleep? Is that a good reason?" she asked, yawning deeply.

Remus didn't answer, he simply walked through the darkness and set her down on the bed. "You should be comfortable in here... I'll just be across the hallway should you need anything..."

"I don't like sleeping in unfamiliar places..." Tonks blurted as Remus moved away from her. "So... could you just... stay in here until I fall back to sleep?" Her eyes started adjusting to the dim light the slight sliver of moon provided. Remus was half turned, looking back at her. "What if I said 'please'?"

He turned and looked around the room slowly. "There's nothing in here... It's an old guest room... No pictures... just a bed and dressers. Then again, you're the Auror you should know this already..."

"I'm afraid of the dark okay!" Tonks whined. "I've always had a nagging suspicion that there's things in the dark that Aurors cannot pick up on... and and... and..."

"All right, I'll stay until you go back to sleep..." Remus sighed heavily. He pulled a chair from across the room and brought it close to the bed to sit.

"Ah-ha! Just a bed and dressers eh?" Tonks managed sleepily. "Where'd the chair come from then?"

"A bed, dressers, _and a seat_," Remus corrected, traces of sarcasm and amusement in his voice. "Please excuse me for not mentioning the deadly _chair_..."

Tonks yawned deeply again and stretched before plopping backward onto the mattress. "You know, Remus... There's plenty of room on the other side of the bed... you don't have to sit in that chair... I can keep to myself... I'm a good little girl you know..."

Remus shook his head and eased into his chair. "I'll be fine here... Just go to sleep... I'll stay until you're good and asleep... But I promise, Voldemort will not be able to harm you here..."

She lay there quietly, watching Remus. He had his robe wrapped around him almost as if it were a shield. His feet in the seat, he had his arms crossed on his knees and his chin resting on his arms, watching her intently. Everything about his senses was alert except for his expression, he actually managed to look calm and somewhat bored, even though everything else coming from him was alert.

Feeling comforted by Remus' watchful eyes and presense. Tonks went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Obsessions With Werewolves  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and It's Characters are all a trademark for J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is a non-profit work of fiction based upon the characters created by the lovely J.K..

Story Summary: Nymphadora Tonks never had it easy... Her name alone gauranteed that. Not to mention she had a keen fixation with werewolves... And meeting Remus Lupin was simply the icing on her cake.

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

* * *

Chapter Two  
Chapter Summary: Tonks and Remus start having someone "meddling" and "plotting" to get them together.

* * *

Tonks stretched and yawned as she sat up in her bed. She looked over and smiled when she saw Remus had once again spent the night in what they had dubbed "the chair of death." Though yes, she did feel guilty about it when Remus slept in the chair during her visits, it wasn't like she never offered to let him sleep on the other side of the bed... In fact, every night she stayed they went through the same discussion about why he wouldn't...

In all honesty, Tonks had a suspicion that he was afraid of her and was just using the "it wouldn't be proper" speech just to get her to be quiet and go to sleep. Though, considering the worst she would do to him was- Now that Tonks thought about it, he had a _very_ good reason to not want to sleep on the other side of the bed. Especially considering Remus was a bit of an old-fashioned type gentleman.

Tonks sighed with contentment and sat there a moment watching Remus sleeping in the chair. How he managed to do it, she's not sure becuase it definately looked very uncomfortable.

She jumped slightly when her doorknob turned and the door slowly creaked open a little. She had been expecting something fearsome and ugly to walk in... or maybe even the house elf... instead, a black snout poked in followed by a shaggy black fur covered head... A huge black dog walked into the room slowly, it's head down so that the leash it carried in it's mouth dragged along the floor as it walked toward her.

Tonks patted the bed. "Come here boy..." amost instantly the dog took on a more excited persona and it ran across the room and leapt onto the bed, wagging it's tail excitablly. "Where did you come from? I didn't know Sirius had a house pet..." The dog dropped the leash and crouched down in front of her and gave a small yap before rolling onto it's back and putting it's head in her lap. "How did such a dark wizarding family manage to get such a sweet pet?"

She scratched the dog's belly and it started scratching at her with it's hind leg. It gave a slight groan of sorts before it's tongue just hung out of his mouth with contentment while still scratching at her hand. "Remus! Wake up!" she called.

"Hmm?" Remus hummed as he lifted his head. His eyes fell to the dog and he frowned. "What do_ you _want this early?"

The dog bound off the bed and retrieved the leash and toted it over to Remus, hopping excitablly in front of him. "I think he wants to go for a walk..." Tonks supplied. "What do you say we take him for one in the park? Let the poor thing get out some..."

The dog sat down in front of Remus and grew very still. It was giving Remus the biggest case of "puppy dog" eyes she'd ever seen and giving a small whimper for effect. "No," Remus said firmly. "He's not allowed out of the house because he can't behave..."

"I don't always behave when taken on walks either but you see they let me out rather often..." Tonks said sweetly. "It could be fun... besides keeping a poor puppy like him locked up inside all the time will just make him wanna be badder..." She whistled slightly and the big black dog bounced over to her. "It'n that right little fella..." She looked at Remus, he had the look of someone that was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Come on Remus... We all deserve a little break from being cooped up..."

Remus sighed with defeat when the dog turned back to face him. "Alright... alright... We'll take him for a walk and then we come right back... he doesn't get off the leash for any reason..."

Tonks squealed with delight and wrestled the leash from the big dog. She fastened the collar around his neck and took the end of the leash. "Hold on to this while I change right quickly..."

"Word of advice..." Remus intoned. "You might not wanna change clothes in front of this dog..." He glared down at the dog which was watching her intently with his tongue hanging out as it panted heavily. "And... something perhaps a little subtle so we don't attract too much attention... We'll be getting enough attention with the size of... Snuffles here."

"No need to worry... I'll just get changed with the bed drapes closed..." Tonks stood up on the bed and pulled the drapes closed on one side before bouncing to the other to dig through her over-night bag. "Something subtle... Hmm... Subtle... Subtle... _subtle_... Remus... what if I don't have anything subtle?" she asked, pulling her night shirt off and tossing it into the floor.

"What _do_ you have?" Remus called.

"Baggy pants and..." she picked up the two shirts she had and bounced over to the drape and thrust it open. "This lime green short shirt and a hot pink weird sisters shirt..."

Remus looked up, prepared to answer however, his eyes widened and his mouth just opened and closed as if he were trying to find the right words to say. "I think it would have been wise to... to... not remove your night shirt before... busting out like that..." He quickly turned his head and closed his eyes. "Sorry... sorry..."

Tonks sighed heavily. "Honestly Remus you act like you've never seen a girl without a shirt on before... Which shirt?"

"Greenone'llbefine," he said quickly.

"Thanks," Tonks chimed and yanked the curtain back closed again. "The curtain is closed... It's safe again."

"In all honesty..." Remus said. "I... haven't for a very long time..."

"Haven't what? See a girl without a shirt on?" Tonks laughed slightly then stopped. "Are you serious?" She quickly changed out of her night pants and into her jeans then pulled on the lime green shirt. She walked around the end of the bed and slipped on her shoes. "You are not joking... Oh God... I'm sorry... If I had known I would have stayed there longer..." She studied him for a long moment. "You know... Remus... You need to loosen up a little... How about you go change into something a little less subtle... Or perhaps we can stop and get you a little something..."

"I'm quite fine thank you," Remus said, still keeping from looking at her. "Let's go."

"No, you're not fine Remus... You're still wearing your wizards robes... you have to look like a Muggle to take a dog for a walk..." She took the leash from his hand and put her hands on his shoulders. "So march your butt across the hallway and get changed into some muggle clothes." She led him across the hallway to his room and lightly patted his rear. "I'll be waiting in the study."

888

Tonks looked over at Remus and quickly hid the grin that was threatening to break across her face. He looked down at her questioningly and she looked away quickly. Instead, she just watched Snuffles walking along side of her wagging his tail happily.

"I don't know what you find so amusing about my appearance but you should perhaps let me know so that I can make a future note not to do it..." Remus said slowly.

"It's nothing," Tonks replied, just as she could hold in the laugh no longer. "It's just... I've never seen you in Muggle clothing before... It's... interesting... very... vintage."

"_Vintage_? _Vintage_?" Remus said with a slight pitch to his voice. He cleared his throat. "I'll have you know that managed this just before going to teach at Hogwarts... The saleswoman said it suited me..."

Tonks stopped and turned to face Remus and turned him so that he was squarely facing her. She carefully straighten Remus' coat and tucked the end of his tie into his undervest. "I wasn't saying it was a bad thing... It does suit you, it's just... I never would have thought you'd be the type that _always_ wanted to look older and-" she added a sassy, posh tone "-distinguished..."

"Well, bare in mind I _am_ older than you..."

"What about distinguished?" Tonks teased, poking at his chest. "You didn't say you were distinguished... What about distinguished Mr. Lupin?"

"Well... I'm civilized and... well, I don't run out in front of people lacking clothing as some people we both know..." Remus managed a somewhat cocky smile and turned back toward the walking direction. "I just prefer to look and act like the gentleman I was raised to be..."

Tonks yelped when Snuffles bound forward to catch up with Remus, dragging her along. "Remus! Mad dog!"

Remus turned just as Snuffles decided to run around in front of him and loop back around, sending Tonks crashing into him. The leash wrapped around their knees, trapping them thoroughly. Remus quickly grabbed hold of a stair railing to keep them from falling completely over, holding Tonks firmly against him with his other arm. Snuffles gave a small yap and sat beside where they dangled precariously from the guardrail.

"_Bad dog_," Remus said through gritted teeth, eyeing the dog with an almost murderous glare.

Snuffles simply yapped again and wagged his tail with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Tonks managed a slight laugh as she looked at Remus. "He's just a dog Remus... One that's very fond of you... My fault for dragging behind..."

"_Snuffles_ is meddling in places he shouldn't," Remus said, still glaring at Snuffles.

"Pshhh..." Tonks snickered. "You're acting like he's a human or something... He's just a dog Remus... He just wanted to be with his favourite person and I was too far away for his tastes..." She slowly grinned. "Actually... This is kinda romantic... Either that or blood is rushing from my head... Because I am getting light headed."

Remus pulled himself back to a standing position, bringing Tonks along with him. The two of them fought out of the tangle of Snuffles' leash and recomposed themselves. Remus looked at her and down at the ground a few times before taking the leash and burying his hands in his pockets. Tonks frowned, this wasn't going anything like she's had planned it in her head while waiting for Remus in the study...

In her head, he was already trying to pull her in an alley because he'd decided, in spite of the fact he was over twenty years older than she, that he had somehow managed to fall in love with her in the moments that they spent talking in the study when she was visiting... Then they were planning their wedding and her mom was _so happy_ because she had managed to find happiness with a guy that was older and kind and generous... even though he wasn't a werewolf. But then he would get bitten by one the night before their wedding and so..._ then _she would have her dream guy in every aspect.

Tonks sighed wistfully as she walked along beside Remus. What she had planned for a fun day at the park, and trying to make it a little too obvious that she was attracted to Remus, was quickly starting to look like a quiet day walking to the park and just sitting there in silence and watching Snuffles run around. Not exactly her idea of fun at any level...

Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of running over some potted plants at the base of someone's stairs. "You should really watch where you're going Tonks... Or invest in glasses..." He looked down at her and gave a fleeting smile but then looked straight ahead again.

"Thanks," Tonks said quietly. "I have good eyesight... I just don't have a quick reaction to inanimate objects... You see, they just sit there but I don't move out of the way in time and so I fall over them... It's a perfectly acceptable inability..."

Remus gave a slight smile. "We're here... There's a nice tree the three of us can sit under..."

Tonks reached over and unhooked the leash from Snuffles' collar. Almost instantly the dog took off running and rolling around in the grass. Remus looked torn between wanting to yell at her and wanting to hold his tongue. Finally he just calmly said, "You shouldn't have done that... What if someone sees him?"

"He's a dog Remus... let him enjoy the day out... You wouldn't like if I took you somewhere other people ran around having fun but kept you on a leash would you?" Tonks rebutted.

"Touche," Remus grinned, bowing to her.

He took her hand and led her over to a big shade tree. Once there, he removed his coat and set it on the ground. He took her hand again and guided her to sitting on the coat. Tonks could feel her cheeks getting warm. Yes, he was definately the kind of guy she wished was a werewolf so he could be her dream guy...

Remus plopped down beside her and leaned back against the tree, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. And for the first time since she had met him, he looked young... almost mischieveous. He folded his hands behind his head and sighed with contentment. His lips were mutely saying something, all she could make out was "Lupin". He looked at her and shook his head.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he started, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "How come anytime I sit down with you I want to start telling you everything about myself yet you seem to just let me talk and tell me nothing of yourself... All I really know about you is that you're afraid of the dark and that you like werewolves... I want to know why... and I want to know about who you are..."

Tonks shrugged. "There's not much to me really Remus Lupin... I'm just a humble witch with the dream to meet a handsome older man... to marry him... have kids and live in a cottage in the woods..." She shrugged slightly. "I used to hope the guy would be a werewolf but... for some reason lately I've been wondering if that's what fate had in store for me..." She glanced at him and then looked back out into the commons that Snuffles was chasing a butterfly in. "Though... It wouldn't hurt if the one that seems to be changing my mind about the hard core concept of marrying a werewolf ended up getting bitten... It's not exactly a requirement for me now..."

Remus snorted slightly as he laughed. "You mean you wasn't kidding when your boss took the list... about finding your soulmate on the registery?"

Tonks shook her head without looking at him. He was probably thinking she was mad for actually _wanting_ to marry a werewolf... Hell, all of her family did so why wouldn't he? But, he'd wanted a secret about her and that wasn't exactly something he knew about her... At least, he hadn't known the depth of her werewolf obsession reached into her desired traits of the perfect husband. If it didn't freak him out she knew he was a keeper... especially when and if he ever found out that he was the reason she had decided to change that idea...

"Why a werewolf?" he asked quietly. "Let me guess... You've heard they are rather... shall we say... vigorous lovers?"

She looked at him and shook her head again. "Why not? Wolves and werewolves alike are solitary creatures... The Don Quiote of a party life could get bitten and the next day he suddenly wants to be alone... except for one thing... He adimately seeks his mate... And they don't want anyone except for that one that they feel would be good for them and the family they desire... That one person - or fellow wolf - that the pull between them is so strong that it transends space and time and all they want to do is spend the rest of their life with them... They're mate is for life... their children and friends are their 'pack'... Both of which they will fiercly defend if it's ever threatened, whether they're transformed or in their original mortal state... To have the heart of a werewolf is to hold the key to eternal loyalty and love."

Remus looked perplexed. At some point while she had been talking, his hands had fallen from his knees and he was leaning toward her with keen interest. Now that she thought about it... the look on his face seemed actually more of one of awe.

"You surprise me Nymphadora... You know all these things about werewolves and yet you claim you do not know one..."

She shrugged. "I'm not all silliness you know..." she scoffed. "Most people don't realize it but I'm actually very studious when it's about something I like... My obsession with werewolves started when my muggle dad took me to a movie that had a werewolf in it... and I asked my mum if werewolves were real... and she said yes... As soon as I started Hogwarts I had access to everything about them so... I read every book the library and even the resticted section has on werewolves... I even read this one book written by an anonymus werewolf... It was that book that made me want to have a werewolf spouse..."

A slow smile was stretching across Remus' face, he looked down at the ground. "Tell me, Nymphadora..." he looked back up at her. "Would you even know a werewolf in human form if it was looking at you right in the eyes...?"

"Obviously not since I can't figure out which member of The Order is the werewolf Dumbledore was talking about..." Tonks scoffed. "But I'm guessing since he paired me and you as 'Order buddies', I suppose it doesn't really matter..." She cocked her head to the side and studied his face a moment. His eyes were dancing with laughter she could tell he was wanting to let out.

Snuffles bound up to the tree, chasing after a squirrel, he stood on his hind legs with his massive paws against the tree, barking up at it. Remus glanced over his shoulder at Snuffles and looked back at her grinning. "What are you observing Nymphadora?"

"Well... you said I surprise you so now it's my turn to say that you surprise me... One second I think you're almost fifty and then other times, like now, you still look young and vibrant..." Tonks tsked. "Me beginning to thinks I'm not the only metamorphagi..."

"Well... I'm not yet old enough to almost be fifty love but I am pushing my forties, sort of... Ironically, I was born on a beautiful full moon lit night in the fall of 1960... Don't looked so shocked... how old _did_ you think I was?"

Tonks had quickly done the math in her head. _He was in his mid-thirties!_ That had been some completely unexpected news. "I... I... I honestly thought you had to at least be in your early forties..." Remus gave her a flat look. "Not that it's a bad thing... I'm just... saying... you have a look of experience... about you... or something."

He looked down and shook his head with a slight laugh. He looked back up at her. "Nymphadora Tonks... Do you know why Dumbledore made us Order Partners? Do you even know _why_ you were the one selected to be the one that works along beside me when it comes to Order business?"

Tonks glanced over Remus' shoulder. Snuffles had stopped barking and was now crouching down behind Remus wagging his tail up in the air with gusto. "No, why?"

"Because I- Ooph!"

Snuffles had dove onto Remus' back, knocking him over onto Tonks. Almost instantly the weight of the big dog lifted off of them and they both looked over to see Snuffles sitting there, wagging his tail playfully before jumping to his feet and bouncing off again. They looked at each other and gave hesitant, embarrassed laughs.

Tonks felt her face warm. But she didn't know if it was due to Remus' warm breath on her face or because she was blushing, or if it was mixture of both... No matter the reason, Tonks rather liked the tingling sensation she was getting from Remus laying practically on top of her. Either that or she was laying on a tree root and it was hiting all the right nerve endings...

"I'm starting to think maybe Snuffles is meddling..." Remus said with a slight laugh.

"He's a dog... dogs don't meddle on purpose..." Tonks pointed out.

"You don't know Snuffles the same way I do..." Remus replied somewhat flatly. "And knowing him the way I do he's probably thinking we have a bit of a fancy for each other and so he's trying to 'accidentally' get us in predicaments where people end up kiss- Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tonks let her little smile become a little bigger. _If_ he did kiss her then it would be just like she had pictured it in her mind in the study. Though she had been scratching behind Snuffles' ear while going over her plan aloud in the study... She shook her head to clear it. What was she thinking? Snuffles was a _dog_... There was no possible way he could actively be plotting to get her and Remus together...

Remus lightly touched a finger to her bottom lip and gave a slight smile. "We need to get back to headquarters."

Tonks gasped slightly when Remus sat back up and whistled for Snuffles. She sat up and rubbed the small of her back. Yes, the tingling had definately been partly because of her falling onto an exposed root... But, why hadn't he kissed her? She could tell by the look he'd had that he wanted to or at least was considering the act of wanting to. It had almost been _too perfect_...


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Obsessions With Werewolves  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: PG13-R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and It's Characters are all a trademark for J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is a non-profit work of fiction based upon the characters created by the lovely J.K..  
Story Summary: Nymphadora Tonks never had it easy... Her name alone gauranteed that. Not to mention she had a keen fixation with werewolves... And meeting Remus Lupin was simply the icing on her cake.  
Pairing: Remus/Tonks

Warning: This chapter contains several sexual undertones.

* * *

Chapter Three 

Chapter Summary - Do a little dance... make a little love... Tonks sets out with the intention of seducing Remus... but will she get much more than she barginned for?

* * *

It was like watching the gentle flutter of a flag in a breeze. Watching the hips wave back and forth with such ease that one couldn't help but be entranced. And it was certainly a good veiw as far as he was concerned.

She was singing along with a song on the radio and doing something he supposed she would call dancing. He was once again pretending to be engulfed in a book or magazine about learning and fighting the dark arts and silently sipping on a glass of cheap wine. Tonks, however was shashaying around the study cleaning with the radio up loud to drown out the sound of Mrs. Black's caterwalling. She was also pretending to know the words and sing along.

In his own personal opinion, he was having fight to keep from showing any sign that he was watching her. He would try to concentrate on her feet but their bouncing nature had soon made his gaze go right back to her hips. But, he wasn't exactly sure if she was ignoring the fact he was sitting there or if she was trying her best to entice him with rather sketchy and primative dance of seduction.

He'd quickly decided against the latter, considering she seemed too intent on her cleaning to hardly even notice she was getting half the song lyrics wrong. Besides, he was fooling himself if he was even considering the idea that perhaps the sweet, lush, dancing nymph would ever have an interest in an old werewolf like himself... Then again, in the park, she had admitted to wanting to actually marry a werewolf.

Remus shook his head to clear it. No, even if she did really want to marry a werewolf, odds are she wouldn't want one as old as he was. A girl like Tonks needed a young, vibrant werewolf to add the spice to her life that she was so obviously seeking. What she had been saying in the park about the faithfulness of werewolves, he couldn't deny was truly a desire she had. But, he wasn't stupid, young people desired other young people for the advantages in the bedroom. And as long as he continued to convince himself of that idea, he'd be fine watching the ties of Tonk's apron lightly bouncing in time to her feet.

His eyes drifted up to the small bun she had fashioned at the top of her neck. Her hand would occasionally drift up to brush away stray bits of hair that were getting in the way of her face as she cleaned. He sort of wondered why she didn't just give herself some short spunky hairdo so she wouldn't be bothered with the sweaty stray hairs. Instead she'd made it long and a very deep, dark red and stuck it up into a bun before she had commenced her cleaning of the study.

His eyes followed her every move as she scooted over to the radio and turned it down. She walked over to the desk and propped against the top of it. Her chest heaved slowly as she took in deep breaths due to her dancing and cleaning. With a spare cloth she started dabbing at the sweat on her forehead and neck.

"Hmm... Gods it's hot in here..." she said softly, almost with a seductive tone.

Remus lowered his magazine. "No doubt it's the fact you did all the singing and dancing while going about the cleaning," he commented casually, doing his best to sound as if he'd only noticed what she had been doing in passing.

Tonks stretched an arm behind her shoulder. "Hmph. Oi, Remus, I can't reach this one spot on my back and the sweat is just killing me... Think you could get it for me?" She was still talking with the seductive tone.

He shrugged and the girl tettered across the room, tripping over her shoelaces only steps away from her goal. Remus thrust his magazine into his lap as Tonks' landing zone ended up being with her face practically in his lap. When she leaned up, her eyes were closed and she was frowning.

"Sorry," she sad with an annoyed groan. She slowly stood up and sat beside him. "Oh gods, that so hurt." All traces of the seductive tone were gone and she was once again speaking with the cute, almost child-like tone Remus found amusing. She rubbed her knee and winced painfully. "Owwie, owwie, owwie..."

"Are you alright, Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she whimpered. "I just need to go upstairs and rest a bit. And get my wand. That'll fix it right up. And it's Tonks dammit."

Remus watched in mild amusement as Tonks slowly stood back up and limped out of the study.

888

She frowned as she tapped her quill on her journal page. _Note to self_, she wrote. _Make sure to wear laceless shoes if I ever try porn star approach again_. _Ended in disaster_. She lifted the ice pack on her knee and whinced. There was a huge bruise on her knee where it had hit the floor.

_Remus showed no signs of even noticing the fact I was trying to "entice" him. Maybe I should just try a love potion... or a love spell. Yes, I know they're illegal to use and all but my ancestors are famous for using spells they're not supposed to. So, why not?_

_The bruise on my knee it blue, black, purple, green, and yellow... Is that a bad thing? Must check with Molly on this._

_On a plus side, Remus _was_ going to help me with the imaginary sweat spot on my back. Stupid shoe laces._

_love._

_Tonks_

_PS: Stupid, stupid, ruddy, shoelaces!_

Tonks yawned deeply and stetched. She took the ice pack off her knee and tapped it with her wand. It turned back into her pillow and she tossed it over to her bed. She slowly took her foot off the chair she'd had it propped in. After slowly getting up, she limped over to her wardrobe, cursing with each step she had to take. She let out a special long string of cursing when she rammed her injured leg with the door of said wardrobe.

"WHAT!" she yelped as a knock sounded at her door.

"May I come in Nymphadora?"

Only one person she knew called her by her first name, she thought with a smile. "Come on in Remus... It's open. I need some help anyways."

Remus slowly came in then closed the door behind himself. She slowly looked him over. Yes, he looked like he'd just gotten his shower and was heading for his bedroom. He was clad in only a thin pair of pajama pants, which was sticking to his somewhat wet legs.

"I was just coming to check on you before I went to bed." His eyes fell to her knee and he gave a noticable cringe. "You said you needed some help?"

Tonks tried not to smile. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Of course, why had she never would have thought to use the obvious when she'd seen him fall for it so many times? After all, Remus was a bit of a sucker for helping people. Hell, he'd slept in the "chair of death" plenty of times that she _should have _thought of the "damsel in distress" ploy in order to get under his skin to begin with.

"Yeeeeah," she groaned. "My knee just hurts so bad that I can barely move. Do you think you could help me get ready for bed?" Remus just looked at her as if she'd asked him to jump the top of the London Tower. "Oh come on Remus, I'm in pain here. Can't you just forget about your silly morals for once. Besides, there aren't any other girls here and you've actually seen me without my shirt on before. Try to think of yourself as being my nurse."

_That's it Tonks, lure him in with the false idea that you're just entirely too helpless_. She had to fight to keep from smiling as he walked over and picked her up, craddling her in his arms. With a soft sigh she rested her head against his shoulder. He carefully laid her on the bed and stuffed a pillow under her injured knee. She lay there as helplessly as she could manage as he walked back over to the wardrobe to retrieve her pajamas.

"Can you get the gown one, with the pink clouds and teddy bears on them?" Tonks requested weakly.

Remus looked over at her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked flatly. "The old, shy, wizard has to tend to the young, exhibitionist, metamorphagi." He placed the pajamas he'd initailly picked out, back into wardrobe and pulled out the gown she'd requested. "Just promise me that you won't be giggling the whole time... This is going to be embarassing for me as it is."

She pointed her wand at the light and it went out. "There. No lights so you can be more comfortable..." It was a while before she heard Remus' footsteps coming toward her. The steps were slow and calculated. Finally she could see his outline in the darkness, standing right next to the bed. "And stop calling yourself old. You're not old, you're sophisticatedly matured."

"You thought I was almost fifty," Remus replied sharply. She felt his hands slide over her thighs and stomach before resting on the waistline of her shorts. "Can you lift your hips?"

"Sure," she replied, doing as he commanded. "And I didn't think you were almost fifty, I just thought you were older than you really are." She supressed a shudder as his hands slowly coaxed her shorts off, his slightly rough fingers trailing along her legs as he did so. A soft sigh came from her lips. "Gods... any woman you get a hold of must be very lucky..."

"Women don't want me," Remus muttered. She heard him inhale deeply and saw him shake his head roughly in the darkness. "Strong perfume you've doused yourself in..."

She smiled slightly. He was trying to make small talk to keep his mind off what he was doing. "You may be surprised, Remus. I'm sure women do want you, it's just you don't realize it because you're a gentleman. And, I'm not wearing any perfume, I'm allergic." She paused a moment and felt her face flush slightly. "I don't sleep with knickers on Remus. So, if you could, please get those too."

"Tease," Remus growled slightly. He cleared his throat and she felt his hands once again slowly slide up her legs and thighs before reaching the edge of her knickers. "I thought you promised you wouldn't enjoy this."

"You only assumed I would enjoy it Remus, you never made me promise anything." She lifted her hips slightly to let him get her knickers off, whincing slightly when his hand bumped her sore knee a little hard. "Watch the knee, Doctor."

"I apologize," he replied flatly.

"You did that on purpose," she accused. She looked at his outline and could tell he was visibly shaking. "Are you alright Remus?"

Remus shook his head roughly again and cleared his throat. "Fine," he said shortly.

Tonks frowned slightly. She couldn't help but think she was more aroused than he was. Hell, she had nearly messed her knickers when he was getting her shorts off. His hands started at her stomach this time and slid behind her to lift her, so he could pull her shirt off. He gave a ragged, struggled sigh against her ear as he did so.

Tonks was almost in heaven. This was quickly turning out to be one of the most erotic moments in her life. Her head was already feeling lighter than air from feeling Remus' warm hands slowly roaming over her skin. Her imagination was working overtime to the point she could almost feel him kissing and nibbling on her neck.

Her eyes shot open. _Wait a second_, she thought with realization. He _was_ kissing and nibbling on her neck. Well, actually more like biting and sucking on her neck more than anything. Her uninjured leg twitched slightly. One of his hands had her wrists lightly pinned above her head with her shirt while the other was merely cupping her bra-covered breast.

"Stop me Tonks," she heard her growl close to her ear. "Stop me before it decides to over power me and we do something we'll regret."

Tonks temporarily pulled herself from her little cloud of excitement. "W-Wotcher, erm, eh-heh. No," she finally managed with a small giggle of glee. "By all means, keep it up." She sighed with contentment. "What do you mean by 'it' taking over," she asked, almost breathlessly.

She pouted slightly when he tore his lips away from her neck again, he looked down at her. His eyes looked darker than they should have, even given the circumstances. There was something about the intensity of the gaze that went well past being mere mortal desire. It was something primative and was almost as if a starving wolf was- Tonks gasped with realization. "You're the werewolf," she said quietly, very much in awe.

"Stop me Tonks," Remus murmured, lowered his head once again. "You don't want me." His lips barely touched hers, his dark eyes were burning into hers as she could feel his warm breath on her mouth.

Her mind whirled. It was all starting to make perfect sense. The quick reflexes, the fact she was partnered up with him for Order business, the vintage werewolf registery - not to mention his name had actually been on it, she remembered, and suddenly felt somewhat stupid for not letting that register in her mind when she had first seen it. More so after she had found out how old he really was. - not to mention the fact he'd picked up perfectly on her scent when he'd been undressing her, the vast amount of old scars on his body... There were suddenly tons of things she felt she should have noticed and put one and one together, but she had somehow missed.

"Nah-uh, Wolfie," Tonks muttered against his lips. "I'm not stopping ya. And, I _do _want you. Have since-" she thought a moment. "The moment I laid eyes on you in my office."

He was trembling. Whether it was with anticipation or because Remus was trying to stop his wolfish instincts from taking over, Tonks really didn't care. All her mind was caring about was that she had the man she had been mildly persuing for the past few months. _And he's a werewolf to boot_, her mind added with glee.

"But I'm a werewolf," he said gruffly. "I'm twelve years older than you."

"Stop pointing out all the fringe benefits and fuck me already." Tonks clamped her hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle. Remus was looking down at her with an almost mortified look on his face. "Like you've never said 'fuck' before... Honestly, Remus."

Remus grinned and tsked. "What your mum say?"

"I don't care," Tonks wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Well then, nor do I."

"Good. Now get to it wolfman or I'll hold _you_ down and do it myself."


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Obsessions With Werewolves  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: PG13-R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and It's Characters are all a trademark for J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is a non-profit work of fiction based upon the characters created by the lovely J.K..  
Story Summary: Nymphadora Tonks never had it easy... Her name alone gauranteed that. Not to mention she had a keen fixation with werewolves... And meeting Remus Lupin was simply the icing on her cake.  
Pairing: Remus/Tonks

* * *

Chapter Four  
Chapter Summary: Meeting parent's has never been this, erm, interesting.

* * *

It had been somewhat odd at first. Of course, the age difference had never really been a problem for Tonks. As far as she was concerned, she now had the man of her dreams in ever possible aspect.

However, Tonks still got the suspicion that Remus thought himself to be some sort of dirty old man anytime someone on the street would give them "the look" while they walked along the streets. It was the look that would make his smile fade and would make him withdraw into his mind until it was just the two of them again.

Only thing was, now was not the time she wanted him to withdraw into his mind. He had a rough night ahead of him and she wanted him to have a good day out before he faced his monthly transformation. But now, he was letting an older couple on the other side of the small diner ruin their day.

"Remus," she said gently. "Don't worry about it. They may not even be looking at us. After all there is a rather lovely summer display in the window across the street..."

"Full moon, Nymphadora," he said quietly. "I can hear them as if they're right next to me."

"What are they saying?" she asked quietly.

Remus was quiet a moment. "The woman is saying we should be ashamed. The man is telling her mind her own business because -" he paused to listen "-we're not even acting like we're dating. And that she should consider the idea that you're my neice and I'm just taking you out for a family luncheon."

Tonks glanced toward the older couple that was sitting across the way. She gave Remus a smirk and he slowly shook his head, she in turn nodded while grinning evilly. She looked directly over his shoulder. "Wotcher! Can I ask what the two of you are staring at?" Tonks called."You've been looking here rather intently and I was just wondering if perhaps we were distracting you or the love of my life here had something on his back that required such intense concentration, followed by rapid conversation."

Remus dropped his face into his hands. Tonks heard the unmistakable sound of him trying not to laugh as the woman sputtered a few times, as if she felt she were imagining that Tonks had just said what she thought she'd said.

"We... We... We were just wondering what that beverage is you two were drinking," the woman finally managed. "It looks rather interesting."

Tonks put on a false chipper tone. "Oh? Well, it's called a Hurricane, rather popular in the tropics. Should try one. They're lovely." She took a long drink from her straw and gave a false smile. She scooted her chair around to Remus' side of the table and rested her cheek on his arm. "You can stop laughing now."

Remus dropped his hands away from his face. His face was almost blood red and there was a wide smile on his lips. "I can't believe you just did that," he said quietly, laughter still very evident on his voice.

"Well, no one stares at my Remus and gets away with it." She gave a slight scoff. "Wondering what kind of drink I had. My ruddy metamorphing ass. We should start snogging just to spite her."

Remus shook his head slightly. "Not in public, Nymphadora. We've been through this."

"You don't like bringing attention to yourself. I know, I know. Someone we know could see us. Trust me Remus, I know all your excuses," Tonks sighed heavily.

"They're not excuses," Remus defended lightly. "They're perfectly-"

"Logical reasons," Tonks finsihed. "I've heard this speech plenty of times Remus, I know. Trust me. I'm fine with your excuses for not wanting to kiss me or hug me or look at me-" she gave a wistful sigh and fought the urge to grin.

"You manipulative little minx."

Tonks sighed slightly to cover a smile, as she traced her fingers around the bottom of her glass. "I completely and totally understand why such a handsome, intelligent man like you wouldn't possiblly want to be seen showing any kind of affection for a silly little punk such as myself."

"Were you a Slytherin?"

"No," Tonks said slowly. "I am and have always been a _girl_." She looked up at him. "But, hey, it's okay if you don't _ever_ want to show any kind of affection in public. I can-"

She got cut off by Remus giving her a slow, gentle kiss. She gave a quick grin before returning the gesture. Her hand lightly came to rest on the back of Remus' neck while the hand he'd had on her cheek slowly slid to resting on her thigh. He slowly pulled his mouth away from hers, giving her time to lightly nip at his bottom lip before also backing off.

"You're a manipulative little minx you know," Remus commented in a growl like tone. "Getting me to do all sorts of things I ordinarily wouldn't do."

"I'm a girl what did you expect?" Tonks grinned. "Ready to get back to my place so we can-" she paused and raised her eyes to the ceiling for a long moment before looking back into his eyes. "So we can worship each other before you have to go and lock yourself up?"

"That sounds like an absolutely smashing idea Nymphadora," Remus whispered in her ear. "I can't say I would object to being left too weak to do anything in wolf form. Because I know that's what I would be for at least a good four hours after you're done with me."

Tonks laughed slightly as his warm breath sent chills down her spine. She threw a few money notes on the table and the two of them walked away from the little diner. Her arms were around his waist, under his coat. His arm was around her shoulders, as well as making a big show as if he were trying to tuck her into his coat.

"Don't steal me," Tonks squealed in a playful manner.

"Eh, no one would notice. Besides, I already walked out with you secured in my pocket. So there's no way they can prove I didn't come in with you."

Tonks looked up at Remus, he had that smile on his face again. The one that made him look like the boy her cousin, Sirius, had been friends with. It was the one she liked to call the "Marauder's Smile" because it reminded her of the smile he always had in the pictures of the Marauders in his Hogwart's days.

"You need to stop smiling like that or I'm just going to drag you into a roundabout and force myself on you," Tonks warned, reaching up to poke his chin.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nymphadora..." He sighed heavily and breathlessly added, "You can't force the willing." His smile only broadened as they reached the stairs that led up to her flat.

"Wanna bet?" Tonks challenged. She grinned up at him evilly and darted up the stairs with Remus hot on her heels. In their haste, she tripped over a few steps, but quickly recovered before Remus could actually gain some sort of advantage in the chase. They both stumbling up the final step and Remus ended up pinning her against her flat's door, his mouth on hers, kissing her deeply.

She swatted at him slightly and turned around, fumbling with the keys to her door. She heard Remus give a slightly annoyed sigh and aimed an unlocking spell at each of othe four locks on her door.

"Honestly, Nymphadora. Keys? You use keys, when you have a wand handy?"

She turned around and kissed him. She pulled back after a moment. "Well, excuse me, I had a big bad wolf on my heels so I was too distracted to think properly." She turned back around and opened her door and gasped with surprise. "Mum! Dad..." Suddenly, everything she had been wanting to happen before the door opened was shoved out of her brain. "What a - um - pleasant surprise."

She looked over her shoulder. Remus had already slipped into his casual, untouchable aire of mystery.

"We were just concerned is all," Andomeda commented. "When I contacted you yesterday you said you were _cleaning_. And _cooking_." Her eyes went to the man looming behind her daughter. "Who is this gentleman?"

"Oh!" Tonks exclaimed and hurried in, dragging Remus in behind her. "You remember Sirius' old friend, Remus. He used to come visit Sirius and James during the summer breaks at times..."

Tonks tried to twist away as her mother approached and felt her forehead. "Mum! Stop it." She batted her mother's hands away. "I was cooking and cleaning yesterday because I was expecting company." She nodded toward Remus. "He was coming over to watch a few movies with me."

To Tonks' surprise, her mother smiled warmly and reached out to shake Remus' hand. "Ah yes, I remember Mr Lupin very well. A rather ineffective preventor or trouble he was. But tried so hard to keep James and Sirius' noses clean." She leaned close to him. "I know, being a werewolf, you must have been somewhat horrified when you first saw this place. Most people are."

"Mum," Tonks piped. "That's enough."

"But I'm sure you've figured out by now that my daughter has a very ludicrus fixation with werewolves," Andromeda continued.

"MUM!" Tonks yelled slightly, but quickly put on a sweet and docile face as her mother looked at her. "That's enough. Remus knows I study lycanothropy. In fact, that's how we ended up becoming friends. Sort of." She turned to her father which was already about half asleep on the sofa. "Daddy!"

The man woke up enough to give his daughter a quick embrace and rub her hair. He gave a acknowledging nod in Remus' direction before going back to his nap.

Remus gave a slight bow. "If you would excuse me ladies." He quickly made his way to the bathroom and almost slammed the door behind him in his rush.

Tonks smiled slightly when her mother turned toward her. Her mother had her fists on her hips. "Yes, Mum?"

"So, where is the lad you were _really_ cooking and cleaning for?" her mother asked sweetly. "I know you wouldn't be the type to go all out for a new friend, even if he was a werewolf."

"Well, I knew if I didn't clean he'd end up doing it while I was in the loo or something during a movie break. So I was just saving him the hassel. And trust me, it's nothing to cook for him. We're both a bit on the veggie side... Well, he _is _veggie but I'm trying."

Her mother's jaw dropped and she cradled Tonks' face in her hands. "Nymphadora Tonks. I know you're not seriously considering that you and Remus could match up. Because if you are, I can already tell you that it's a disaster waiting to happen. For the love of Pete, he's the same age as my younger sisters."

Tonks opened her mouth to comment but Remus returned from the bathroom, ending the possibilty to continue any sort of conversation with her mother on the matter of Remus. Remus paused, as both women were looking at him. His hands stopped in the middle of smoothing his robes.

"Should I go back to the loo?" he asked unsurely.

"No, of course not," Andromeda smiled. "Nymphadora, come with me to the kitchen and the two of us can make something to eat for everyone. You boys just stay in here and chat. Alright?"

Tonks tried to object but her mother grabbed her arm and drug her to the kitchen. Her mother instantly started plundering through her refridgerator and retrieved two boxes of tofu and some vegetables.

"Honestly Nymphadora, what is this stuff?" her mother asked, waving the tofu slightly. "You and your silly fixations. First werewolves and now no eating meat. And you want to marry a werewolf? What kind of werewolf doesn't eat meat?"

"Remus doesn't," Tonks shrugged, taking the vegetables out of the market bags.

"Is he why you're on this kick?" Andromeda huffed. "Nym-"

"No, mum, I was doing it before I met him. And for the record I wanted to be with him before I even realized he was a werewolf," Tonks snapped.

"You mean to tell me," her mother started. "That even when he would come around when you were little... That you didn't know?" Her mother threw her hands in the air and heaved a sigh. "And that's another thing. He was nearly seventeen when you were five. That's means he was _twelve_ when you were _born_."

Tonks turned around and lightly laid her hands on her mother's shoudlers. "Mum. How many small crushes have I gotten over the years?"

"Several."

"And how many of them were with people that were what you would consider too old for me?"

"All of them."

"And how many of those did I actually pursue?"

"None."

Tonks smiled gently and turned back around to chopping up her vegetables. She heard her mother sigh with relief and set to making tea. Taking a glance at the living room area of her flat, she grinned. Remus and her father were having a conversation about radios and the news, two of the only things a wizard and a muggle could probably talk about without much confusion.

Within the hour, Tonks, her parents, and Remus were seated in the living room, eating some take out. A unfortunate occurance of Tonks turning on the wrong heating eye on the stove had caused her wooden cutting board, which was on the eye she had wrongly turned on, to burst into flames.

Finally, just before sundown, her parents finally decided to leave. Tonks lended herself against the door and turned the locks. "Oh dear gods," she groaned. "If I had to sit there and watch you look like you were about to burst while my mum was talking about my childhood for one more moment. I would have just screamed."

"At least I now know that I don't need to feel guilty about us," Remus grinned. "At least I'm not 45 and you're not only sixteen."

Tonks wrinkled her nose as she smiled smugly. "Hey, Professor Shankar didn't look a day older than thirty. Though, even without his extra 'tutoring', I did magnificantly in Defense Against the Dark Arts in my sixth year. So, how badly did you want to throttle my mum?"

"Not at all," Remus said with a little too much properness to his tone. "Throw her out a window, yes... Throttle, no." He stepped close to her and lightly ran a finger down her cheek. "When are we planning on telling your parents the truth about us anyway? If anyone should know, they most certainly should."

Tonks thought a long moment. "Hmm. I was thinking after maybe we've been married about ten years and have about five kids and -" Tonks eep'd slightly and covered her mouth with her hand. "I mean, you know. If we ever do, erm, get married. And, all that other stuff that really isn't necessary right now so that you have no need to feel any pressure to feel you should do those things, if you don't want to. I mean, but, if you do that would be okay too. Not that I don't want to, or want to for that matter-"

She was cut off by a kiss. It was the soft kiss that she had become accustomed to when Remus wanted her to stop blabbering. Nothing too aggressive or demanding, just a simple "shut up" kiss. She slid her arms around his waist and leaned toward him. She hadn't exactly been sure how long they had stood there kissing, just that she had been more than relieved when they had moved things to her sofa.

But, no sooner then he'd started unbuttoning her blouse, they heard the unmistakable POP of someone apparating in, followed by Tonks' mother's voice proclaiming, "Nymphadora Tonks! What the blue blazes do you think you're doing sitting on him like _that_? And what the hell are you doing kissing him!"

**

* * *

AN: There's more to come so stay tuned. And thanks much for all the reviews! You guys are great! And (for those of you that are reading it) "The Werewolf and The Raver" has an update coming up soon that would put a few chapters of "A Heart Once Given" to shame (12 pages so far!).**


End file.
